


surf's up, bro!

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and of course they get icecream afterwards, and this is a jilix fic . rip, but its ok he makes felix go uwu n thats all that matters, chanbin's whipped for each other like immediately, chanlix are cousins, jilix doesnt progress as quickly? hm, jisung is always on the lookout for cuties, jisung's a dirty liar, surfer!au whats good!!!!!, when chanbin progresses more than jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: jisung and changbin go on vacation to australia. what they expected was sand, the ocean, the blistering heat and more sand -- what they got were two cute surfer boys.





	surf's up, bro!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimxy/gifts).



> okay hi we're back with another au by the oh-so lovely [mims](https://twitter.com/_2BASCO?lang=en) again! this time it's her [surfer!jilix](https://twitter.com/_2basco/status/1030195395689959428?s=21) au and i'm sceptical and kinda scared to post this bc i don't think its that great but i REALLY wanted to post something for jisung's birthday... 
> 
> this might be very generic and also inaccurate even though i live in a tropical country bc a) i hate the beach and b) apparently i hate having fun . 
> 
> fyi chanbin n binsung speak in korean and chanlix n jilix in english, but it doesnt really matter just read this as per usual! enjoy!

“Changbin-hyung, this vacation’s gonna be great! No parents, no stress, just us under the Aussie sun. God, I’ve been needing this break,” Jisung tells Changbin, as they step out of the airport. He puts his sunglasses on, basking in the warmth of the sunlight as they wait in the line for a taxi to bring them to their hotel.

“It’s the same sun back home, dumbass,” Changbin deadpans. “I’m surprised they even let us travel so far on our own. What else are you planning to do, other than us being complete tourists and finding everything here fascinating?”

Jisung throws the older boy a look. “It just _feels_ different, you know? Other than hanging around all the tourist-y places, I think we should head down to the beach too, there’s one near our hotel -- maybe I can keep an eye out for some cute guys.”

A taxi pulls up to them just then, Changbin rolling his eyes at Jisung as they load their luggage in the trunk.

They clamber into the backseat, Jisung giving the driver their hotel name (of the two of them, he was always the better one at English) before Changbin picks up their conversation once again.

“You’re really going boy-hunting again? You’re insufferable, I can’t believe you! Don’t you remember what happened the last time?” Changbin groans in Korean, but the younger boy waves him off dismissively.

(He _does_ remember what happened. Him and Changbin had been sent on an exchange programme to another high school in America, and he’d snagged a cutie named Seungmin whose voice sounded like honey and who kissed him even sweeter. But Jisung only stayed in America for a couple of months, and had left, slightly heartbroken, because Seungmin didn’t want to commit to anything serious with a boy halfway across the world.)

“I’m not dealing with your whining over another cute foreign boy this time, so please try and control yourself,” the older boy pleads, his head buried in his hands.

“If I find a cute boy this time, maybe you’ll find one too! I’ll look out for any you might be interested in when you’ll ultimately be dozing off when we’re at the beach -- tall, handsome, curly hair, nice bod-” Jisung starts playfully, and is cut off by Changbin smacking his arm, because Jisung gets it exactly right.

 

-

 

Their hotel room has a beautiful view of the beach. Changbin can’t even get in his bed and convince Jisung that they can stay in till tomorrow before checking out the place, as the younger boy throws Changbin’s flip-flops at him immediately and drags him back out of their room to go explore.

“Let’s go in there, Changbin-hyung.” Jisung points to a store as they tour the area around their hotel. The store has a semi-tacky, giant orange surfboard that read “Chris’ Surf Shop” in huge, wacky letters on the front. Changbin doesn’t even get to argue before Jisung’s pulling him into the store.

Surfboards are lined up against the blue-painted walls of the store, all of varying sizes and colours. Beach-themed decor makes itself present in the store too, the display windows decorated from the inside with bits of fake seaweed and intricate nets made of rope, lifesavers hung on the doors in the room just for show, and seashells tied to pieces of string to dangle from the lights. As they walk in, a beach ball rolls in and out of sight into the back, followed by a crash. Changbin and Jisung look at each other concernedly, wincing at the loud sound.

“Welcome.” A deep, yet cheerful voice greets them. His accent is thick, and Jisung almost doesn’t register that him and Changbin are being spoken to until he turns his head in the direction of the voice.

He first notices the boy’s bright eyes, surrounded by what he thinks is just a little bit of eyeshadow, and then the smattering of freckles on his cheeks and nose. He glances up at his dark orange hair - how it curls just slightly in the humidity, his flowery, bright yellow Hawaiian shirt that, surprisingly, isn’t overly tacky, even if the store was meant to look that way. His wide smile and pearly-white teeth top it all off, and _Fuck, he’s already a goner._

Changbin defaults to their native tongue, hyperaware that Jisung’s already attracted to the young man. “Stop staring, Jisung. You’ve looked at him for a good two minutes now and your jaw’s about to hit the floor.”

Jisung closes his mouth, now conscious that he was just openly admiring the pretty, freckled boy who was leaning against the counter that the cash register was set on. Freckle Boy is looking at him too, considering Jisung with fondness and amusement evident on his face.

“Is it the shirt? Chris said it would be fitting with the store, but honestly I think I look more like a tourist than a local-- I’m rambling, sorry. I’m Felix. How may I help you?” the boy, Felix, says to the actual tourists in the room.

“We’re-” Jisung politely smiles as he replies, cutting himself off when he remembers he can’t answer in Korean. He pauses, translating his answer into English in his head before he says, “We’re just looking around.”

Felix glances to the back with concern now, reassuring Jisung with, “Okay, I gotta check on Chris in the back… if you need me, just shout and I’ll be right there!”

Jisung nods quickly as Felix runs off. Jisung turns to look around the store, and Changbin idly asks, already tugging on the younger boy’s arm, “Why are we here again? We don’t even know how to surf, we really should go and stop wasting this boy’s time-”

“I can surf,” Jisung retorts, cutting the older boy off.

Changbin glares at Jisung. “No, you can’t. We both know that.”

“Yeah, but it can’t be that hard, can it? Let’s give it a shot, hyung.”

Changbin rolls his eyes, but before he can argue back, a cheery voice bounces around the room. “Hello!”

The two of them turn to the new voice, and it belongs to a man with a smile just as bright as Felix’s, his curly black hair making the paleness of his skin was even more obvious. The shirt he’s wearing is similar to Felix’s, a light blue in contrast to Felix’s bright yellow.

“I’m Chris, but you can call me Chan,” he says in Korean, that doesn’t sound accented at all, so much so that Changbin actually understands what’s being said. Changbin’s heart beats just a little quicker at the sight of him.

“You speak Korean?” Changbin asks before the question can leave Jisung’s mouth, the both of them in awe.

Chan scratches the back of his neck meekly, a sheepish grin on his face. “Well, I _am_ half-Korean, I just don’t speak it that well.”

“Are you kidding me? You sound amazing-- I mean, you’re so fluent in Korean,” Changbin tells him excitedly. Jisung stifles a giggle at how intrigued Changbin is by Chan.

“This one is less so, sadly,” Chan ruffles Felix’s hair playfully as he emerges from the back again, the younger of the two groaning in dissatisfaction but not moving away.

The two tourists in the room laugh comfortably, with Chan and Felix. As their laughter dies down, Chan speaks up again. “So, what brings you here? Would you like to learn how to surf?”

Jisung speaks before Changbin can say anything. “I know how to surf… but Changbin-hyung doesn’t though.” The older boy hesitantly nods.

“We could teach you, if you’d like!” Chan responds enthusiastically, gesturing to himself and Felix. “I mean, I could help Changbin, and Felix over here can just hang out with you in the water, just because I don’t want you to feel left out,” he continues, speaking mostly to Jisung. Jisung sees Changbin’s cheeks redden a little when Chan looks to him and smiles warmly, and Jisung snickers at how flustered the older boy is ( _probably by the way Chan says Changbin’s name, Jisung thinks to himself)_.

Chan looks up at the clock by the counter. “Well, we’ve got the time, so grab a board you like, it’s on us. Surf’s up, bro!” Chan says the last line in English and winks at Changbin, his Australian accent all the more obvious as he extends his pinky finger and thumb, wiggling his hand in typical surfer fashion.

Felix groans, his head in his hands. He mouths to Jisung, “I swear we don’t actually do that.”

Jisung laughs so hard that his stomach hurts and Felix joins in, to Jisung’s amusement, the two older boys in the room looking curiously at them as they pick out their surfboards.

 

-

 

Making their way down to the beach now, the older two walking in the front while Jisung and Felix trail along behind them. Chan and Felix had brought out surfboards that were just a little more worn-out (presumably from using them frequently), while the other two had been handed brand-new ones by the shop owner and his cousin (Jisung had found this out while he’d made light-hearted conversation with Felix).

Felix and Jisung watch the older two joke around and interact, Chan openly flirting with Changbin and the latter reciprocating shyly, feigning disgust at their older counterparts.

“Do you think Changbin’s gonna fall for Chris? I know Chris already likes Changbin a lot, what if they fall in love or something? That’d be so romantic,” Felix faux-swoons, lazily tilting his head back as he rests his hand on his chest for dramatic effect.

Jisung hums, amused by Felix’s reaction more than anything. “Probably, Chan is definitely Changbin’s type. I think they could work something out.”

When they get to the beach, they put their stuff down in a less crowded area. Chan places his board down and takes his shirt off, dropping it in the pile of their stuff that they’ve placed on a towel, much to the shock of both Felix and Changbin. Changbin gawks as Chan stretches - and maybe even flexes a little (Jisung isn’t sure if he’s just seeing things or not) -- before Chan picks his surfboard back up and beckons for Changbin to follow him. The latter kicks off his flip-flops dumbly, still in awe as he follows behind Chan.

“Dude,” Felix starts incredulously, mouth hung open slightly in shock, “He was totally showing off for Changbin.”

Jisung isn’t sure if he can joke around with Felix since he’d just referred to him as ‘dude’, but he goes for it anyways. “So, are you taking your shirt off too?” Hopefully Felix takes the hint.

Mock offence flashes on Felix’s face -- Jisung knows it’s all in good fun from the smile tugging at the corners of Felix’s mouth -- his hands covering his chest like he’s been scandalised. “I’ll have you know that I never take my shirt off when we do lessons for customers, and neither does Chris!” He loosens up now, placing his sandals neatly beside their stuff. “Which is _exactly_ why Chris is definitely trying to hit on Changbin,” Felix continues, matter-of-factly.

“Anyways, let’s go, before Chris wonders why we’re taking so long. Not like he’ll notice, since he’ll only have his eyes on Changbin,” Felix mumbles the last part, as he and Jisung walk towards the water.

Felix wades waist-deep into the water instantly and watches as Jisung waddles awkwardly into the water. The older two are a little further away from them, Changbin trying to get onto the surfboard that keeps moving in the gentle current of the water, while Chan is clearly hesitating if he should put his hands on Changbin’s waist to help guide him up.

Jisung snickers at the sight, but when he turns back to the orange-haired boy, Felix hardly seems to have been paying attention to the older two, and has a doubtful look on his face. “Jisung, do you actually know how to surf? You don’t seem too comfortable.”

“Uh, yeah! Of course! A refresher would be nice though, I haven’t been on a surfboard in a long time,” he lies, hoping it’s believable enough for the other boy.

Felix raises an eyebrow, but nods, seemingly to understand. “Okay, but I’m not that good myself, so I’ll only be able to reteach you the basics.”

Jisung begins to clamber his way onto his surfboard with much difficulty, the surfboard slipping out from under him as the waves rise. He yelps as he falls face first into the water, but the water he’s surrounded by hardly seems as significant as the bright, ringing tone of Felix’s laugh.

Now soaking wet, Jisung emerges from the water and pushes his wet hair aside, the other boy still doubled over in laughter. He’s suddenly struck with a brilliant idea, as he approaches the orange-haired boy as quietly as he can (the splashes he makes as he moves masked by the noise of the waves), and tackles Felix, dragging him down under ( _ha!_ ) too.

When they both come back up, spluttering, they give each other a look before they start laughing again. (They don’t see it, but Chan and Changbin both send them vaguely disapproving looks, quickly getting back to what they were doing before, with Chan’s hands now on Changbin’s waist even though it’s clearly unnecessary at this point. Changbin doesn’t mention it.)

Felix floats on the water, arms and legs spread out as he maneuvers himself around in circles around Jisung. “You don’t actually know how to surf, do you, Jisung?” he asks wryly, face tilted towards the Korean boy.

 _Well, looks like the cat’s out of the bag_. “No, I don’t,” Jisung admits, with a guilty grin.

“Do you still wanna learn how to surf?”

“Nah, let’s just watch Chan and Changbin be awkward gays.”

He probably spoke too soon, because not too long after Jisung and Felix gave up on getting any actual surfing done, Changbin presses his lips to Chan’s cheek, the blush on the Australian boy’s face terribly obvious because of his paleness.

“Ew, you taste like sunscreen,” they hear Changbin tell Chan, and Felix and Jisung giggle like children, watching their older counterparts fall more for each other.

 

-

 

“We’re going for ice-cream, you guys wanna tag along?” Chan asks, once they’re all out of the water. He uses one of his hands to scramble to grab all of his stuff, the other occupied with holding Changbin’s hand.

“Channie-hyung, I have to take care of Jisung, of course they have to come with us,” Changbin responds before the younger two can speak, pouting presumably at the prospect of having to babysit Jisung while on his impromptu date with Chan.

Sighing subtly under his breath, Chan looks over his shoulder at Felix and Jisung, who are picking up their stuff as well, tugging at Changbin’s arm and leading him out of the beach. The younger two hurriedly follow behind them.

Jisung frets on the way, considering how weird it’d be if he’d kissed Felix right around now. Or held his hand. Or did something remotely gay. _Hmm_.

The boy’s cute after all, and it wouldn't hurt to show him that he’s at least _a little_ interested.

As nonchalantly as he can, Jisung tries to get Felix’s hand to bump into his, so he can try to link their hands together smoothly. The first couple of times, their knuckles barely brush, and Jisung considers it a victory in itself when Felix doesn’t seem bothered by it, not making an effort to move further away from Jisung.

When their hands do bump against each other, Jisung fumbles as he lets his hand fit right next to Felix’s, his fingers loosely falling into place between his own.

Jisung squeals (internally, of course) at this, the spots where his skin comes into contact with Felix’s almost feeling like they’re on fire. He stares wide-eyed at the space in front of him, focusing on the up-down motion of Changbin’s flip-flops instead -- anything but looking up at Felix.

Considering the way Felix doesn’t withdraw his hand, how he chuckles softly as he mutters, “Hmm, okay.” and how he continues walking as per normal, Jisung thinks it’s another win for him. He heaves a sigh of relief, at least he hasn’t embarrassed himself in front of the other boy.

Jisung stops Felix when they’ve reached the ice-cream shop, right before they head in with the older two. Standing outside on the pavement, heat visibly radiating in waves off of the grey concrete, Jisung takes Felix’s other hand too, interlocking their fingers. He hopes that Felix doesn’t mind how sweaty his palms are getting, the other boy blinking quickly at how forward Jisung’s being.

“Listen, Felix,” Jisung stammers, gently swinging their hands side to side in an attempt to distract himself from his nervousness. “I don't know if you can tell already, but I think I like you and I’d like to treat you to ice-cream, is that okay?”

He avoids Felix’s eyes, their hands still swaying even though he’s stopped moving his arms already, Felix taking over instead. “I’d like that, Jisung.”

Jisung’s head whips up quickly, staring incredulously at the other boy -- unable to fathom that he’d give him a shot.

“I have a very expensive ice-cream order, just so you know,” he grins cheekily, and a bright smile replaces the confused, shocked look on Jisung’s face. “Come on, we don’t have all day. The ice-cream’s gonna melt from the heat before we can get any of it!”

Jisung knows the joke Felix cracks makes no sense, but he lets himself get dragged into the shop by the orange-haired boy, with a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe -- Felix might feel the same way that he does.

**Author's Note:**

> *yells* chanbin agenda... icb.... why did i develop their relationship more than jilix who are supposed to be the main ship . im sorry 
> 
> also i hate myself for making chan do the 'surf's up' thing if u heard it in the voice that he does where his aussie accent is like . super twangy (yall know what i'm on about?) then u r my friend n i love u 
> 
>  
> 
> leave me a comment or kudos if you liked this!! uwu


End file.
